Sans Adopts a Cat
by platypustaco
Summary: Sans rescues a kitten, but has to keep it a secret from Papyrus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sans walked out from Grillby's after a nice dinner of ketchup. Just ketchup. He was about to teleport back to his house when he heard a faint noise. He stood still and listened intently. It had sounded like – _there it is again_. A meow. Sans walked around to the back of the restaurant to see a small kitten, shivering in the snow. Sans stared at the kitten for a few seconds, and it stared back. It meowed once.

A sigh came from Sans. "welp, i can't just leave you here. you'll die if I don't take you home right _meow_." He tucked the kitten into a pocket of his hoodie. "papyrus isn't going to like this," he muttered under his breath. "he doesn't even trust me to take care of the rock." He took a deep breath and teleported to his front door.

Sans was standing in front of the steps leading up to his house. He checked to make sure the kitten was still tucked into his pocket but saw a little face poking out. He gently nudged the kitten back into his pocket before opening the door. Sans was immediately greeted by the unique aroma of Papyrus's spaghetti.

"hey, papyrus," Sans said.  
"AH, SANS, YOU'RE BACK," Papyrus responded. "I MADE SPAGHETTI."  
"it looks great, papyrus."  
"DO YOU WANT SOME?"  
"nah, i'm full from grillby's."  
"OKAY. I'LL SAVE SOME FOR YOU IN THE FRIDGE."  
"thanks, bro."

Sans needed to wrap up this conversation quickly. He could feel the kitten crawling in his pocket.

"i'm kinda tired. i'm going to head up to my room, okay?"  
"OKAY. GOODNIGHT, SANS."  
"goodnight, papyrus."

Placing a hand over his pocket, Sans headed up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and pulled the kitten out of his pocket. "hey, little buddy." The kitten purred. "i'll take care of you."

"but, uh, how exactly do i do that?"

 **A/N: Hello! This is my first Undertale fanfiction. Since this story mainly focuses on Sans, I'll be using a lot of puns. If you know any good puns relating to books (for next chapter) please share them in the comments! If I use them, I'll credit you for the puns at the end of the chapter. Thanks! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The kitten sat on Sans' bed, purring quietly. "so, uh, i guess i should probably read up on cat care, huh? i'll go to the library. i can get books for _fur-_ ee."

"i'll have to teleport outside, i guess. otherwise papyrus will ask where i'm going." Taking a deep breath, he concentrated before opening his eyes to see the 'Librarby' in front of him. Walking in, he approached the librarian.

"Welcome to the library. Yes, we know," she said. "The sign is misspelled."  
"do you have any books on cats?" Sans asked her.  
"Animal books are on the second shelf." She waved her hand dismissively.  
"thanks for _paws_ -ing your work to help _meowt_."  
She sighed, but he saw the faintest hint of a smile briefly cross her face.  
"You're welcome. Hope you find what you're looking for."

Sans left the librarian and approached the second shelf. There was a single book on cats. Grabbing it, he returned to the counter.

"you've got to be _kitten_ me," Sans commented. "there's only one book on cats in the entire library."  
The librarian scanned his book and waved him away. "Have a nice day. Come back to visit the library soon."  
"librarby," Sans corrected her before walking out.

Focusing again, he teleported back to his room, startling the kitten, who was still on the bed. "sorry, sorry." He sat down next to the cat. "let's see what we've got here."

"okay, you need…a litterbox…" Sans pulled out a cardboard box and tore strips of paper up to fill it. "done."

"next, you need water…" Sans teleported downstairs into the kitchen. Papyrus, thankfully, was not in there. Opening a cabinet, he found a shallow bowl and lifted it up to the sink telepathically. He turned on the faucet in the same way. He wasn't as tall as Papyrus, so he couldn't reach the sink. After the bowl was full, he carefully lowered it back down until he could reach it. He heard Papyrus coming towards the kitchen, singing about pasta. Concentrating, he teleported back to his room. Apparently not fast enough, because he heard Papyrus yelling from downstairs, "SANS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TELEPORTING IN THE HOUSE!"

Sans pretended not to hear. "and finally, food. well, i don't have any cat food, so you can have some of papyrus' pasta. i'll tell him i'm hungry. wait here." Deciding not to further anger Papyrus by teleporting into the kitchen again, he decided to take the stairs. Papyrus was on the sofa. "SANS! DON'T TELEPORT IN THE HOUSE! YOU KNOW IT SCARES ME WHEN YOU JUST SHOW UP SOMEWHERE!"

"sorry, papyrus. can i have some pasta?"  
"OF COURSE YOU CAN HAVE SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' PASTA!"  
"thanks."  
"AND SANS! YOU FORGOT TO FEED YOUR PET AGAIN! I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF IT! AGAIN!"

Glancing over at the table by the door, Sans noticed a pile of fresh sprinkles on top of the rock.

"sorry. thanks."  
"DO NOT WORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TAKEN CARE OF EVERYTHING! NYEH HEH HEH!"

After grabbing some pasta from the fridge, Sans headed back upstairs. Setting the plate on the floor of his room, he called the kitten over. It sniffed the spaghetti, then began eating. "it's a good thing you like pasta. we've got plenty of it," Sans said.

 **A/N: I don't know when I'll post this, but I wrote this on the same night as the first chapter. Forgive me if it's sloppy. I'm having a lot of fun writing this though! ^-^**


End file.
